Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying real-time audiovisual content to a user, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to providing an informational banner from one channel along with program content from another channel.
Description of the Related Art
Today, users often use one device to watch movies and television shows, while also looking at sports scores and other news on another device. For example, a user may be watching their favorite television show on their television and simultaneously checking the news on their mobile phone. This dual device utilization can distract the user and reduce their enjoyment of their favorite show. In another example, the user may continuously switch television channels between their favorite show and a news station. But often times, both the show and the news are on commercial breaks at the same time, which can result in the user missing some of the news or missing some of their show, or both. To reduce switching between channels, some users have resorted to picture-in-picture functionality to have both the show and the news on the screen at the same time. But in this arrangement, the user's enjoyment of the show may be reduced because of screen sharing properties of traditional picture-in-picture functionality. It is with respect to these and others considerations that the embodiments have been made.